1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electric plug for electrically connecting an electric appliance with an electric socket, and more particularly to an electric plug, wherein a detachable head unit of the electric plug can be selectively interchanged for adapting to different electric sockets with respect to the different standards of the countries.
2. Description of Related Arts
Most electric appliances, such as charger or AC-to-DC inverter, require an AC power input. Such electric appliances generally comprise an elongated electric cable and an electric plug adapted to electrically plug into an electric socket of a power electric.
No matter which types of the electric plugs are incorporated, the manufacturer only provides the electric plug corresponding to the safety standard of the country which the electric appliances are sale therein. In other words, there are different safety standards around the world, such as CCC standards in China, UL standards in the United States, UK standards in UK and GS standards in German, etc, the electric plug is not changeable such that even the manufacturers manufacture the same electric appliances, they have to change the corresponding electric plugs before the electric appliances are shipped to different countries. In addition, with the rapid development of international exchanges and world trade, it becomes a necessary approach in the single-systemization of world economics market and the internationality of electric appliances. In order to meet the different safety standards, the user and/or the manufacturer merely incorporate with an adapter for the electric plug. However, such adapter not only enlarges the size of the electric plug but also increases the manufacturing cost of the electric appliance.